


Show Me

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arthur Ketch Being an Asshole, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, First Time, Hand Gagging, Intersex Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ketch taunts Sam with knowledge of an intimate secret regarding Castiel.This doesn’t help Sam with regards to where he stands with the angel, since they’re both trying to find a way to make things work for them without wrecking their family.But maybe Ketch’s behaviour, combined with Dean’s advice, helps Sam decide he’s spending more time worrying and not enough time doing.





	Show Me

This is how Sam finds out.

From Ketch, of all people, now that the Brit seems to be spending more time in the bunker than not.

Dean’s okay with it, Sam isn’t, but the argument they got into turned into a full on fist fight until Cas broke it up.

He guesses that’s why Ketch told him, to rile him up, to let Sam know that for all he and Cas are circling each other, trying to find a way to fit together that won’t disrupt their lives, their jobs, their family, Ketch has more intimate knowledge of the angel than the guy who wants to be the one to look after him, and, yes, okay, fuck him when the time is right.

Sam thinks Ketch is full of shit, but since the Brit told him… He just can’t get it out of his head.

He finds himself wondering how it works. Now, when he fantasises about whether Cas plays with himself, he has to wonder exactly _how_.

In the end, it’s so obvious he can’t keep his mind on anything but this new information, that Dean tells him to just take Cas to bed and get it over with instead of worrying about how to make everything fit snugly into place with zero consequences.

Life’s not like that, and if he wants to be with Cas, then that’s the only thing he should be concerning himself with.

It isn’t quite that simple, but Sam takes his advice.

++

He locks the door behind him, and then pulls Cas to him. Their hands are all over each other, and Sam hadn’t figured Cas needed him just as badly as Sam did the angel, but he can see it now, feel it in how Cas is trying to touch him everywhere at once, in how his mouth opens for Sam’s tongue.

He breaks the kiss just long enough to whisper “Is it true?”

Cas looks at him, puzzled. “Sam. Is what true?”

He puts his hand on Cas’s chest, guides him backwards until the angel’s legs hit the bed and he goes down.

Sam’s on him, listening and watching for any sign that Cas wants him to stop, and observing none.

He strips Cas with urgency, then laying the naked angel out before him, and sitting back to take him in, inch by inch, from how nervously Cas looks back at him - equal parts wariness and need - down his body, until he finds his answer.

Cas follows his gaze, and his cheeks flush when he realises what Sam is looking at.

Sam leans forward to kiss him again, and then quickly undresses. He’s made them both wait long enough.

++

He likes how his name sounds, like a broken plea, on Cas’s lips. Likes the way Cas shakes beneath him, aching for it, through it, as Sam fucks him again, hard and deep, before Cas comes almost screaming his name.

Sam slips his hand over the angel’s mouth, muffling him, because they’re not alone in the bunker and while there’s a part of him that doesn’t care, that wants Ketch to know what’s happening in this room, there’s another part that wants all the noises Cas makes to be for his ears and his alone.

He turns Cas onto his back, then delves his fingers into the angel’s vagina. Cas is wet already, taking Sam in easily, but he fingers the angel, loving the way Cas clenches down around him as if he’s trying to pull Cas in deeper.

Sam thumbs his clit as he works Cas, and a few moments later he’s coming just like that, slick and squirting around Sam’s hand.

“Has anybody ever,” he starts, and Cas shakes his head, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

No. 

Cas is breathing hard when Sam starts to fuck him, taking him in what he knows now is the first time, and Cas pulls him down into a kiss, this time screaming his climax into Sam’s mouth.

It’s not the last time he comes either; Sam fingers both his holes, driving Cas to buck helplessly beneath Sam’s ministrations, and then he eats Cas out as the angel begs and pleads.

By the time he’s done, having come at least twice in each of Cas’s entrances, neither of them have enough strength in them to do more than collapse onto the bed next to each other.

Sam pulls Cas in closer, tucks the angel’s head to lie on his shoulder. 

Dean was right. No more worrying about how to make their relationship fit in with everything around them.

As long as they fit in with each other, nothing else mattered.


End file.
